The dangers of being oneself
by pinkittwice54
Summary: Sad and in pain, a girl who has grown close to the Nordic five makes a life changing decision. Character death and feels...you have been warned Inspired by Full disclosure from Steven Universe


Over in a karaoke café where magic was indeed possible, we start out story on a fight between a young woman and some 2p! Countries. May I add that the girl was one of the few minecrafters with powers granted to her by the cafe? I may? Consider it added. Now let's begin.

"Leave this place and you'll leave in one piece." The girl growled. She was out numbered, five to one, against the 2p! Nordic Countries. Some would say that she was also out skilled but only those closest to her knew her ultimate abilities.

"This is a waste of our time. Tim…just take her out." Second player Denmark grumbled and huffed on his cigarette.

Tim, also known as 2p! Finland was stationed on a chair, gun loaded and ready to fire. Without a second thought he shot the gun. The girl, with lightning fast reflexes pulled out a diamond sword and blocked te bullet before it imbedded itself into her flesh.

She sighed. "I warned you…"

Suddenly the room darkened and a moan of sorts was heard coming ever closer. The second players were confused and annoyed. The point in whatever the girl had planned was not seen to the five men in front of her. The first players were watching the scene with interest, also not knowing where the plot was headed but had their weapons ready in case the girl needed help. The most concerned however were the Nordic 5, they had grown to truly appreciate her presence and some had grown an attraction to her. Yes, she was facing their doppelgangers, which added to their concern but they waited in anticipation at their table for the next move.

The moaning increased and a wave of dizziness passed over anyone near the fight. Not a second to lose, the girl hastily maneuvered herself away from the five diluted men and dived to the table of her favorite version of the Nordic 5.

A few seconds later after making sure that she was completely into the booth, the girl used her abilities to cover all of the booths and tables with wood and /or metal so the monstrosity that rounded the corner couldn't see the flesh and attack them instead of the 2p! Nordics. She didn't want them to die but the fight had started with her telling them to leave because of that monster.

The girl on the other hand tried to silence the men around her as to not attract the monster and break the barrier. The task was more complicated than it seemed because not only did she have to deal with the loud Denmark but the others had questions they clearly wanted to ask.

Multiple shouts and gun shots could have been heard, silencing the group and those around them into shock.

The monster on the other hand soon figured out that those it was up against weren't exactly human, it's favorite taste. A few more swipes here and there, more shouting and running away, the monster decided to let them leave with most of their limbs. Enjoying the small spoils that he received from that group, the monster sought the smell of human, so he could have a more satisfying snack.

Within seconds the smell was identified and the monster followed it to none other than the Nordic

table. The human identified?

The girl.

She prayed and prayed that the monster would leave but with one quick swipe on the barrier, the disfigured arm reached in to grab what it wanted.

They screamed at the sight for they had never seen this monster before (even if it was just the arm), only the girl had. Thinking on her toes she teleported away from the table, from her friends and yelled. "Hey! Over here!"

Now that the prey has been identified and with its reachable grasp, the monster took after the girl. The countries sat there, stunned but then tried to break the barrier to help her. What they soon found out though was that no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't break the barrier thanks to the girl who wanted to keep her friend safe.

A piercing scream was heard which only set the Nordics into a frenzy to try and break the barrier, knowing who the scream belonged to.

There was a sudden silence and the groaning could be heard passing the table of our main group until it couldn't be heard anymore. The barrier disintegrated into thin air, sending the group onto the ground, on top of each other.

That's when they got a good glimpse of the threat. Taller than Sweden, two disfigured arms, one almost touching the floor with razor sharp claws at the end of the lump which was supposed to be the hand, and the other didn't even make it to the elbow before it stopped and smaller claws shot out of the stump. The monster turned around once, feeling the stares on its back, giving the Nordics a full view of its loose jaw that reached the middle of its chest. It's dead, dull eyes simply stared at them before it hobbled away.

"Where is she?" Norway asked, standing up.

"There!" Denmark shouted, running straight up to her, followed closely by the other four.

She pushed herself against the wall, her hand holding her arm close to her. Three massive gashes on her torso gushed with blood and pooled around her. She hissed and held herself close as her clothes soaked up her very own blood.

Tears pooled in their eyes, knowing through experience that there was no way to save their friend, love and potential savior. Finland dropped at her side, the only one emotional enough to start crying and even if some might say that Denmark shows his emotions as well, he (along with the others) was too in shock to say or do anything. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no…please say something!" Finland cried.

"Finny…" The girl coughed up some blood, feeling her energy slowly seep out of her. "Don't cry… I'll respawn in an hour or so, so when this is done, I'll be as good as new." She coughed up more blood. But to avoid getting it on her friend she let go of her arm and cough into her hand.

 _Thump_

Her arm fell right off, startling a few gasps, a scream and making them subconsciously make a step back. She bitterly laughed at her dismembered arm. "I'm surprised he didn't eat it like he would normally do."

"No…no…please don't die. Not like this!" Finland's tears stung the girl's wounds but she was too numb to feel anything anymore.

"Finland…" The girl lifted her hand to caress Finland's cheek in an effort to calm him. "I'll be ok…"

Nothing seemed to be working to calm the poor Finnish man. She sighed and coughed up the crimson liquid once more. "Hush now…my baby, be still love…don't cry…sleep as you're…rocked….rocked by the stream. Sleep and…remember…my last lullaby." Her voice was slowly diminishing along with the life in her eyes and to her knowledge, breathing was something she suddenly found harder to do. "So I'll be with you…when…you dream."

The life them completely faded and her hand fell limp at Finland's side. Denmark and Iceland had silent tears running down their faces, Finland was sobbing over the body while and Norway and Sweden simply malfunctioned.

Within a few minutes the girl's body started disintegrating into nothing, leaving no trace that it was there at all, except for the blood that somehow got onto the five men.

Even though the girl promised an hour, no one expected that the respawning process would actually take days. To say the least those days were the worst days any of them could have possibly ever had. They knew that she could come back but she made it sound almost immediate. It didn't help that she always had healing potions on hand so none of them saw the respawning of the girl. After the shock was gone an entire day later, and the promise was remembered, they doubted that she was ever coming back and thus suffered the feelings of a lost loved one.

Once an entire week had passed, the five of them decided to head out for the day. Get out of the house and breathe a little. None of them had a destination in mind and were really only following each other in silence. What they weren't planning on was passing the café once more. At first they didn't notice it until a voice called out to them. "Guy! Norway! Denmark! Finland! Sweden! Iceland!"

Each man turned their heads at the sound of their name respectively. The girl that they had thought was forever lost was running up to them. At the sight of her, Finland and Denmark immediately ran to her in mist of tears, nervous laughter and unexplainable gibberish that fell from their mouths.

The girl, not expecting to be greeted in such a way, cried with them. Not moment after, the rest of the group came to greet the girl and enveloped her into a giant hug. "I can't do this to you!" She suddenly cried.

"What?"

"I knew that I would be fine but you guys aren't yourselves over this!" She started crying tears of

sadness instead of the tears of joy she had only moments before.

"Don't leave us again then!" Finland cried. "We love you, things aren't the same without you!"

"Come on beauty…stay with us." Denmark ran a hand through her hair.

"Iceland took a stand and decided to say something. "We thought you were gone forever…we just want to keep you safe."

"I know…but I want to keep you guys safe too. One simple mistake costed me my life but one mistake could have brought you guys down with me and if I were to live…I would never forgive myself!"

"That's why we want to be by your side." Norway put a hand on her shoulder. "We're a team, aren't we?"

Sweden nodded in agreement.

"Thank you but I can't ask you guys to do that. That's actually why I'm here now. While I was respawning I had a lot of time to think and I wanted to say thank you…and goodbye." She paused and sighed. "I shouldn't have come back…I should have just let you believe that I was dead and this would be easier."

"No." Sweden shook his head, slightly glaring at the girl for even suggesting such a thing. "Don't say that."

"What do you mean?" Iceland rubbed his eyes.

"Look…everybody told me that I'm dangerous and I guess I didn't believe it. Until now I was always apprehensive and then you guys were freaking out. What do I do? I don't want that for you?" The girl took a step back and looked at her friends.

"We can make it through together though." Denmark tried to get close to her but she moved away. Afraid to touch him, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Hey…" Finland tried to get closer to, only for her to move away.

"Guys…everybody tells me life is precious on the planet Earth and that means and you guys. And I had to protect you! What if somehow you get hurt? What do I do?" she looked at the ground. "I don't want that for you…"

"You're not going to hurt us!" Norway cut in but his words were deaf to the girl's ears.

At this point the girl was still talking to the group but more directed to herself. "What am I going to tell you? You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in."

Looking up she said. "I don't want you to worry about what I've just seen…and where I've just been. You don't have to be a part of this." Tears started sliding down her face. "I don't think I want you to be. You don't need this…you don't need me."

"No…that not true." Lukas breathed out, not believing his own ears.

"You guys were fine before I came into your lives…just forget about me and go back to the time where I didn't exist." She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"But we want you here!" Denmark cried.

"You don't know what you're saying!" She shouted back. "Thank you for making me feel like I belonged but I don't…and I'm leaving because I love you all."

Before any of them could fully process what was happening the girl spawned an ender pearl into her hand and smiled sadly at her friends. "Goodbye guys…"

She threw the pearl as far as she could and with that head start, she ran away from what could have been her chosen family.

 **Inspiration:** watch?v=T6JJjFEi...

 **Lullaby:** watch?v=3WKN0XF8... **around 3:22**


End file.
